Till the Day you'll come back to me
by Akane Sakura Habunai
Summary: SS have been seeing each other for 2 12 years. Suddenly Li has to go back, leave Sakura behind and bound to never come back cuz of his mother. What will happen to the couple? Full summery inside! RR!


Author's note: I DON'T own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Please BE NICE and read the story!? PLEASE!  
  
Summary: Sakura and Shaolan have been together since the "Void Card" was captured. The are now 15 and they are Tomoeda's MOST popular COUPLE. Unfortunately, happiness never lasts. Shaoran received a call from his mother ordering him back home, at Hong Kong. He goes with the flow but not telling Sakura he is meant to never come back. Will he COME back to his dear cherry blossom and lose the LEADERSHIP of the Li Clan? Or does the POWER counts more than LOVE?  
  
Till the day you'll come back to me: The Lost Soul  
  
A young girl woke up at the early sunrise. She stretches herself on her bed and groped her way, eyes stills closed, towards her closet, putting on a white three-quarter sleeve blouse with a baby pink dress. She finished her dressing up by adding a bit of lip-gloss on her sweet pink lips and on her neck hung a necklace with a star dangling. The teenager smiled at the mirror and brushed her waist long hair.  
  
"Nothing's the same anymore!" she said under her breath and sighs as she remembers the old times.  
  
She laughs silently and stood up. She stomped down the stairs, which has been a habit of her.  
  
"So the monster's up." Said her old brother, not even lifting his eyes from the journal.  
  
"I am NOT a MONSTER!" she yelled, stomping hardly on his foot, smirking at his yelp of pain.  
  
"Good morning, father!" Sakura said sweetly. "I'll be back in an hour or so, ok?"  
  
"Sure, dear."  
  
"You aren't going out with that brat, right?" her brother inquired meanly.  
  
"He IS NOT a BRAT!" the maiden defended, before closing the door while stepping outside with a little backpack.  
  
As soon she was outside, she breathes in deeply and skipped to the cherry tree where they always meet.  
  
"Shaoran! Am I late?"  
  
He gestured a "no" and approached her. He took her hand and approached his lips towards her ears.  
  
"I came early, my cherry blossom." He whispered and she giggled.  
  
"Then shall we go? You'll miss your boat."  
  
They marched together under the rising sun, while the petals of the cherry blossoms falls down. Suddenly, Sakura turns her head to the man and sees he's messy chocolate hair getting more tangled by the wind.  
  
"Shaoran, when are you coming back?" she questioned quickly, breaking the wall of silence between them.  
  
"I might not come back." He replied seriously but softly.  
  
He stopped and turned. The lad gazed into her bright laughing emerald eyes. He didn't wanted her to be sad nor in pain so he never told her that his mother forbidden him to come back. The youngster smirked at her and walked away, letting her hand go. She stood still, not knowing how to react. Shaoran stopped when he was far away from her, turn and smiled.  
  
"Because I might just take you with me along the trip without telling your brother or father!" he added loudly and grinned proudly.  
  
"Why you little..." she pouted, dashing towards him.  
  
"Little what?" he asked teasingly, as he tries to run away from her punches.  
  
"Why you little evil weasel!"  
  
"Then you must be a weasel also because you love me!"  
  
They walked and only she babbled till they arrive at the port. They were face to face next to the sea. Sakura's eyes were filling with tears and she didn't dare to let them fall. She tries to blink them away but it was too late, they were already sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I promised you that I wouldn't cry." She murmured and turned away.  
  
Shaoran turned her to face him and forced her to look at him. His cold gaze softens as he brushed the tears away and took her gentle face in his palm.  
  
"Hush..." he murmured.  
  
"You got to get on the boat. They're boarding..." she whispered.  
  
Shaoran pulled her in a tight embrace as she cries. He didn't stop whispering  
  
"Don't cry. It's all going to be okay. It will eventually stop hurting." She unwillingly moved away from the sweet warm feeling that he provided and smiled, closing her eyes. She took his hand and put it on her right cheek and bites her lower lips. She stepped closer to him and touched his lips with hers, a timid yet meaningful kiss.  
  
"Remember me, please." She said and ushered him.  
  
Before going on the boat, he kissed her forehead and left eye and a tear felt from the lass's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Sakura, forever!" he shouted on top of the boat as it floated away.  
  
She ran to the boat, stared at his amber eyes, and repeated loudly and determinedly: "Please remember me! Don't forget me!" And those phrases echoed everywhere. When the boat was finally out of the horizon, her tears spilled again from her beautiful eyes. She continued to run, bite her lower lips again and closed her eyes, even though he was gone.  
  
She yelled with tears: "I love you, Shaoran. I really like you."  
  
She sat down on the cement, taking her legs in her arms, holding on her dress in a tight fist, as if waiting for a reply. She smirked. One last tear came down.  
  
"Shaoran, you aren't coming back to me. Even though you didn't tell me, I felt you ordering me to let go of you and maybe one day I will. Then again, there is one thing I can't deny...it's that you are deep inside my heart!"  
  
Sakura hurried to head back home. She took one last glance at the sea, when she was half a mile away, and gently smiled.  
  
"You love me and I like you." she thought. "That is why I'll wait here, at Tomoeda, till you come back to me. No mater how long it will take, whether it's a year, two years, ten years or even an eternity, I'll still wait for you."  
  
She plastered a smile then continued her road without looking back. Pain and sadness filled her eyes. Though a glint of faith and trust sparkled in the corner of those dull green orbs. On her way back, the young girl came across the park they first met. The maiden went on the swing. Closing her eyes so the salty water wouldn't cover her face, she began to sing in a whisper those verses.  
  
"Perhaps your heart want to leave me  
  
Because I might be in pain, is that the reason why?  
  
We may be a day further apart, but it's okay,  
  
Wherever you are, I believe its love.  
  
Even though our star crossed fate  
  
Will always split us apart  
  
I'll never make your heart cry again.  
  
Nothing in the world  
  
Can replace my dearest you  
  
Don't you know that now,  
  
There is nothing more precious to me than you?  
  
That smile you gave when you looked at me  
  
Was such a blissful happiness.  
  
Lean against me closer, it's okay,  
  
Like this moment when you are a breath away.  
  
For ever  
  
I am here,  
  
Just a hand reach away.  
  
Your love has brought me here,  
  
Right by your side."  
  
As the song ended she felt deserted. "Tip! Tip!" was the sound heard as she curved herself.  
  
Author's note: Was it actually good? Should I continue the story making a love triangle somewhere? Hey, I would like your advice...and PREETY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP do REVIEW! LOL. Ideas ARE welcome...lol. 


End file.
